Tag Team Turmoil Promo 6/13
Lake Forest, Chicago, Illinois 7:05 AM Phantom and Jen are sitting on a small-enclosed veranda, sipping coffee. The view is out across the pool across a large field, to the far edge of the forest preserve. Wisps of fog rise from the pool, a mirror image of the field. The couple is not alone on the veranda. Several other tables of men and women sit wearing various attire, from pajamas to power suits. Phantom: Well, that’s one thing he lied about. Rainy, cold and foggy is not exactly my idea of nice weather. Jen shoots her husband a look, but says nothing. Voice: Now, you can hardly blame Mr. Mang for the weather. It’s Chicago. If you don’t like the weather give it a day or two, and you’ll get something completely different. A middle aged Hispanic woman places a plate in front of Phantom and Jen. One has pancakes, eggs, and bacon, and the other a sticky bun with a side of fruit. A man in a uniform places a pot of coffee, cream syrup, and the days paper on the table. The woman sits down across from the couple, while the man bows slightly and hurries off. Consuela: Did you sleep well? I hope the noise didn’t disturb you. Mr. Mang got back late last night, and his returns do tend to cause a fuss. Jen: Oh, it wasn’t a problem. I slept right through it. This one could sleep through World War 3. Thank you so much for your hospitality. Consuela: Good to hear! Mr. Mang should be back soon, and once you folks talk over some plans, just let me know how I can be of assistance. Some of our guests will be going downtown later, so if you’re interested, just let me know. Phantom: Just when should we expect to meet with Wevv? Consuela: Just one moment- Consuela leans over her chair and yells at a man reading a paper, and eating a bearclaw. Consuela: Jerome! What’s the status on the boss? Jerome: (swallowing quickly, and not taking his eyes off the paper) He’s on his way back. You should be hearing him soon; he’s got the pack with him. Consuela turns and looks at Phantom inquiringly. The sound of dogs barking grows slowly, drawing closer. Phantom and Jen share another look. On the deck, a German shepherd appears. Another follows and then a man and a woman run onto the deck, followed by three more dogs. The man runs in place for a few moments, finger on his neck, looking at his wrist. The woman bends over from the waist and gasps for breath. The dogs are barking and sitting and shifting around the two people. Wevv then bends forward and reached out to pet the dogs. Through the glass door, sounds of babytalk come through. The woman says something to Wevv, who laughs at her. He then takes off his shirt, throwing it on a deck chair, and empties his pockets as well. He then jumps into the pool. Two of the dogs follow him and the rest start circling the pool. The woman’s exasperations can be felt through the glass door. Madison walks over and picks up Wevv’s items, and heads to the sliding door of the veranda. She grabs a towel oh her way and wipes her face. Wevv surfaces and sees the two dogs swimming in the pool. He laughs at them, and starts to splash the dogs on the edge of the pool, prompting another to jump in to Wevv’s great amusement. On the veranda, Consuela shakes her head and pulls out a radio. Consuela: Frank, call the pool guy. The dogs are in the pool again. Jerome: I really wish he wouldn’t do that. I mean they’re supposed to be guard dogs. Consuela just laughs and gets up, excusing herself from Phantom and Jen. She moves over to the door and greets Madison with a kiss on the cheek. The two talk quietly, over the suddenly noisy veranda. Wevv emerges from the pool and calls to gets the dogs out of the pool. He laughs as they emerge and shake themselves dry, spraying Wevv and the glass wall. Consuela shakes her head, at the sight, Madison sighs, and hands Consuela the towel holding Wevv’s stuff. She looks over at Phantom, smiles and waves, and then leaves the room. Wevv starts heading towards the veranda, the dogs in tow. Jerome gets up and finishes the last bite of his bearclaw. Around a mouthful of food, he says into his radio: Jerome: I got the dogs. Clyde, you’re gonna have to take perimeter. Consuela will kill me if I let them get on the veranda, and they gotta have the chlorine washed out of their fur. Jerome gets the door for Wevv and then quickly blocks the doors so the dogs don’t get in. Wevv nods his thanks and then walks in, two towels draped around his shoulders. Phantom subconsciously puts a protective arm around Jen Wevv: '''Phantom! Mrs. Phantom! I mean, Mrs. Barlowe!... I mean, Jen! May I call you Jen? I’m sorry, I’m just not used to using names. How are you? Did you sleep well? Have you eaten? I’m sorry, I’m rambling; please allow me to start again! Welcome to my home, how has your stay been so far? '''Jen: It’s a marvelous house! Thank you so much for having us! Phantom: Yes, thanks for the hospitality. It’s a nice house. Excuse me for cutting to the chase, but this isn’t really a vacation, since you mentioned something about training together? Wevv: (Smiling) Ah, the bluntness of Phantom. I respect that. Training Indeed! I’m sure you’ve been given the tour, and you’ve seen the ring in the exercise room? Well, I have contacted our local wrestling chapter, and arranged for several of their local talents to stop by and assist us with our training. They’ll be here later this morning, ten to be precise. Should give us some time to get in a workout, cover some basics and allow me to take care of a few business matters. Phantom: Sounds like a plan Wevv. Phantom stares at Wevv. Consuela puts a glass of orange juice in front of Wevv, and pats him on the shoulder. She also puts his phone on the table as well. Wevv smiles back, but it seems a bit strained. Phantom: So..did you want to start now? Wevv: Oh, no! Please! Finish your breakfast! I’ll see you around 10 then? OK, splendid! Wevv hurriedly stands up, taking his phone and draining his juice in one gulp. He puts the glass on the table and starts to wander back into the house. Wevv stops to share a few quiet words with the business party. Phantom watches him go. He then leans over the table and picks up the glass Wevv had drained. He sniffs it. Jen slaps his arm. Jen: What was that? Phantom: Just wanted to make sure he’s not drinking. Hm. Jen: Wait, what? Phantom: I just want to make sure I know what I’m getting into here. Wevv pops out of the woodwork after all these years. We get teamed up, and suddenly he’s inviting me into his home? Jen: You think this is some kind of trap? (Jen shudders) Phantom: No, I don’t. Not really Wevv’s style, from what I remember. No, I’m not sure what this is. It’s obvious he’s up to something, Wevv always is. I just don’t know what. Eh, he’ll tell me when he’s ready. Until then- Phantom raises his coffee cup and nods at Jen to do the same. She does and they clink cups. Phantom: '''- We enjoy this free ride! Mmm. I wonder how much this coffee costs, it’s excellent! '''Jen: (Snuggling up to Phantom) They have a masseuse. And a full spa. Have fun training, you know where I’ll be. Later… Wevv locks up with Rik “Hot Shot” Rocket. Wevv has been pushed into the ropes by the larger man. Jay’s partner, Rion Skillz, shouts encouragement, while keeping an eye on Phantom, across the ring. Phantom holds out his hand, but is silent, watching. Studying. Wevv forces Rik off the ropes and towards the center of the ring. He lowers himself and pushes. Phantom yells out “Take the leg!” Wevv starts to twist himself, but Rik pushes back, forcing Wevv almost to his knees. Phantom shakes his head. However, Wevv then twists and slides out from beneath Rik. He brings his knee up and into Rik’s gut. He grabs Rik’s arm, twists and pulls. He then floats over behind and off balanced Rik and fires an elbow into the back of Rik’s head. Rik staggers and Wevv quickly sets up the Shakespeare on Ice. 1-2-3 and it’s over. A few moments later and Wevv is catching his breath in the corner with Phantom. Wevv: Well? Phantom leans on the turnbuckles, and stares over the two independents, who are also having a huddle in the corner with two others who came with them and the ref. Phantom: I think…I think you’re overthinking things. Wevv: Huh? Phantom ignores Wevv and steps into the ring. Phantom: Hey fellas? Nice work out there. Can you give us a few minutes? Go check out the juice bar or whatever, OK? Thanks. The wrestlers move off, leaving Wevv and Phantom in the ring. Phantom stands and crosses his arms and looks Wevv straight in the eye. Wevv just looks back at him. Finally, Wevv breaks the silence. Wevv: Well, what do you mean I’m overthinking things? Phantom: Look, Wevv, I’m not into this mentoring shit. You want a mentor, go ask Manny or I don’t know, call up Villiano or some one. You want to talk about your feelings or whatever, go set up an appointment with Dr. What’sHisName, you know the guy who just did those evaluations. I don’t do that shit either. So, let’s cut the crap and get everything out in the open. What’s going on here Wevv? You’re in shape. You still have the moves. You’re no rookie. So, what’s the deal? Wevv: You’re right. It’s just…look. Here’s the deal. I AM concerned about my return. I’m not a young man anymore. It also makes tactical sense. I want to win, and to win in a tag team match, you have to know your partner just as well or even better than you know your opponents. We have to work together as a team. You need to know what I can do, and I need to know likewise. I have the advantage in that I’ve seen you wrestle recently. Phantom: Makes sense. We could have done this a few days before the match instead of in your home, so what else? Wevv: …There is also the matter of…the past. Phantom: Meaning? Wevv: Look, I know we’ve had our past differences, and well, I just wanted to make sure that you know that the past is just that. The past. After I left those many years ago I learned a few hard lessons – Phantom: Right, right, right. Don’t need the dramatics, just cut to the point. Wevv: Indeed. Hm. OK. It’s a peace offering. You know, for all those times in the past. I’m trying…very hard…to be a good man. So, I just wanted to show you, I mean what I say. I value your expertise, and will do my best to make sure we walk out of Montreal victorious. After that, well, hopefully we can let bygones be bygones. Phantom: And this whole home training thing… Wevv: OK, you caught me. It’s just easier for me. I mean, I’m right next to my businesses headquarters, I don’t have to fly around the country, and I like spending some time at home. Now come on, don’t tell a city boy like you isn’t enjoying some time out in the country? Phantom: Fair enough. Now, is that it? Wevv: That’s the long and short of it. Phantom: Good. Now let’s get back to work. Oh, and Wevv, you did see what happened to the last person that fucked with me, didn’t you. Wevv: '''Same as always? '''Phantom: (Smiling) Damn right. Several Hours later Wevv: All right everyone! Good work today! We’ll see you all again tomorrow! Thank you! The indie wrestlers gather their gear and head toward the private showers. Phantom packs up his gear, and stretches. Phantom: Good work today Wevv. What’s on the agenda now? Wevv: '''Well, I’m going to do some tai chi, to loosen up and then I have a conference at 4 with some of my clients, and then, I have a date, and then sleep. Yourself? '''Phantom: I see. I thought you were playing host, so – Wevv: Ah! No, your time is your own. If I may make a suggestion, I’d suggest a nice local establishment, Inovasi? Great food and I know the chef, so I’m sure he’ll give you a great deal. Or if you want to go downtown, the chopper is at your disposal. Phantom: Thanks Wevv. Same time tomorrow? Wevv nods, Phantom waves, and heads towards the elevators to head back up to his room. Wevv stretching lightly, heads over to the floor mats. Mr. Wang shifts his position from one wall to another, to keep Wevv in sight and the bathrooms entrance the indie’s are using. He goes back to reading his Japanese paper. On the mat, Wevv takes his first stance and begins regulating his breathing. As he moves through his forms, his mind clears and focuses. So, this is it. My first match back. A tag match. My partner, a man I would not consider a friend, but neither could he be called an enemy. I faced him on my way to winning my first title. Outside the ring, I battled his legal entanglements. Those Illuminati loopholes did come in handy a time or two, I will admit. This time however, it’s a fresh start, and I’m not sure if I should consider it a good omen, or ominous foreshadowing. Am I ready for this challenge? Do I still have what it takes to make it in this business? Or am I, as Phantom said, just overthinking the matter? Wevv clears his mind, steadies his breathing, and changes stances, moving from warm up, into a faster pace, working his muscle groups. OK, let’s focus on what I DO know. My, I mean OUR opponents, are two rookies making their debuts. '' ''I never liked facing rookies. They’re too unpredictable. First time on the big stage, wanting to make an impression, not just with the fans, but with management and the boys in the back as well. They take risks. Chances. They lay it all on the line, and hold nothing back. It’s a double-edged sword. On the one hand, all that raw energy can overwhelm an opponent. Where an unprepared opponent may be caught by the all out assault, an opponent who does his homework may take advantage. Weather the storm and the advantage is yours. Now, what will the young wrestling psychiatrist do? From what I’ve been able to learn he’s a showboat, that wrestle’s a simple style and relies on his power. He also likes to play mind games. Well, that should be fun. Kid has a brain, and should be a challenge in his own right, but I can handle him. His partner, well, that could be a different story. Why do I always have such trouble with the goofballs? Sheepster, Tromboner Man, and the list goes on. I can only hope this joker with his magic mop doesn’t have anywhere near the same luck. Just remember, don’t let his antics deceive you. He wants to win, and will use whatever force he needs to put us down. '' Wevv shifts tempo, slowly down. He’ll be all smiles and buddy-buddy right up to when he breaks your arm. He’ll cheer when his hand is raised in victory and have not a care in the world for how badly his opponent might be injured. Look past the veneer of innocence and see the competitive fires that burn in his soul. Always keep that in mind. Wevv takes a deep calming breath, and keeps his breathing rhythmic as he enters the last of his forms. The gentle burn of his muscles a pleasant sensation. His mind feels clear and focused. Wevv smiles and then the thought he had been avoiding all along pops into his head. Anxiety rising, Wevv fights to keep control. The same question bouncing inside his skull. 'What if you’re wrong? ''' Wevv slowly takes control back. What shall be, shall be. The only way to lose is to not try at all. There is no mistake. Win or loose, this is the path I shall walk. I am ready. I will face what comes. I will do my best. I will give it my all. And then, after the final bell has rung, and only then, will I truly know. Wevv finishes his forms, his mind calm and relaxed. Wevv takes a last deep breath and one last stretch. He then grabs a towel and heads towards his private elevator, his shadow Mr. Wang following.